Differentials having dog clutches and shifting devices are known from DE-OS 41 13 128 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,764). In the shifting device shown in FIG. 4 of that patent, the shift fork is welded to the actuator rod, but it could also be adjustably connected by a locking screw. In either case, it is disadvantageous that the stroke and stroke position of the actuator cannot be exactly adjusted.
Such a disadvantage leads to many different consequences. The actuator has to cover an unnecessary long idle path, so that meshing is delayed. If the coupling is not fully engaged, even very small deviations cause an inferior contact pattern and increased wear. The shift fork and actuator rod are subjected to bending stress by the full force of the actuator when the two coupling parts meet in the axial direction. Therefore, it is necessary to exactly adjust the stroke and stroke position, which cannot be done in the conventional systems. Because of the long chain of tolerances in the conventional systems, the adjustment which is necessary when assembling the coupling can be made only very approximately. Corrective adjustment must be easily possible in order to compensate for wear.